Murder or Accident?
by Karana the Firebender
Summary: Years ago, the Agni Kai broke into Satos home. Satos wife was murdered in this break in. Or was it an accident? Written for Pro Bending Circuit season 3 round 5.
**Murder or Accident?**

 **A/N: Written for Pro Bending Circuit season 3 round 5.**

 **Prompts: Who dunnit? Murder mystery.**

 **Additional prompts: knife(object), whistling (action) and blood(smell).**

 **Position: Earthbender**

 **Team: Future Industries Fire Ferrets**

 **Word count: 1 183**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra or any of it's characters.**

* * *

The secret hideout of the Agni Kais was a dark building. A really dark building. Which was no wonder, actually, since it lay deep down in the twisted, labyrinth like catacombs of Republic City and since you couldn't put any windows in a place that was under the earth it had to be light with lamps or torches. However not much of them where there. Spirits know why. Maybe to scare their kidnapped victims, they brought here so no one would ever find them or maybe just because these criminals like the dark and scary enviroment the few lamps were giving. Who knows maybe it was both?

Normally, this base would mostly be abonded except for a few guards and low ranking Agni Kais. But not today, today was a grand day for the Agni Kai triad. Finally, after months of plotting they completed their master plan. A plan to break into the mansion of one of the biggest and richest buisness guys in the whole United Republic...Hiroshi Sato. It had taken a long time to plot this; spying on the mansion to see when the fewest people where there, which security measures had been taken and how to get rid of them and so on and so forth.

But breaking in was not the only plan that has been prepared for months. Deep inside the hideout, there was the room of a man. No one on the outside world knew who he was, not even all of his fellow gang members knew his real name they just usually called him the 'Dark Man' or 'Dark' for short. Not because of his skin colour, no. This man always, wore a dark uniform combined with a deep black cape. His hood was usually drawn over his scarred face. His eyes shone a deep gold colour and were probably the only thing you could see from under the hood.

Now this man was practically famous under the Agni Kai Triad. He was a great murder, a silent assasian. And now he was planning a new murder, at the Satos mansion. Oh yes he would kill her, he would get revenge for what she did to him. He whistled while sharpenig his knife. It had to be perfect or else it wouldn't hurt and it was supposed to hurt, a lot. He grinned malicously thinking about the screams of his usual victims. She wouldn't be different from them. Just like them. She would beg him for mercy, mercy he wouldn't give and then she would shriek or scream loud and full of agony as he would trust the knife into her chest where her heart was. He began to snicker. Ohh, this was going to be so much fun.

Footsteps approached his door slowly and a few seconds later a shy knock resounded from the door. "Come in!" he growled. The face of a young boy appeared, probably just a beginner, a new recruit, who told him shakingly that they would go to the raid in a few minutes and that he should prepare to be ready. He smiled madly, while gathering his knives. He had planned this a long time. A longer time than the raid actually. Sneaking after the woman as she was taking walks in the park or to the grocery store with her child or husband. Spying on her to find out her daily rhtum and see when she was almost alone, without defences. Checking out the places where she was being the most often, which was some sort of living room. And looking for an easy way to enter, hide and kill her.

Kill her. It made him think about what his boss said. There only purpose was to break in, steal some valuable things, perhaps kidnap one or two of the servant maids, but under no circumstances weere they alowed to kill. Under no circumstances. If they would, Hiroshi would let them be hunt down like wild animals and bring them to trial. None of them would ever live to see the light of day again couldn't risk that of course, so their boss made it very clear, especially to him, that there wouldn't be any killings. Anyone who would try, would get punished severly.

So logically, it had to look like an acident. And he knew. He knew exactly how to do that.

...

They were in the middle of their break in. Some of the gang members were holding back the servants, the maids and butlers, so that none of them would dare to call the police. Ms. Sato probably didn't knew that there was a break in in her mansion. They were still down in the kitchen and servant area, which was on the opposite corner of Ms. Satos favourite living room. While the others spred through the house he made his way towards the living room. He grinned again, imagining the look on her face when she would see him. Griping his knife tighter under his black cloak he hurried quickly to the room.

He jancked the door open, walking into the room calmly. She looked at him shocked, imediately beggining to beg him to leave her alone. She promised him juwelery, gold, anything he wanted, if he would just leave her alone. He nearly laughed. She was so stupid and silly. He came closer and closer, pulling the knife out of his pocket. Ms. Sato screamed, screamed for help, help that wouldn't come thanks to certain members of his gang.

She begged him again to leave her alone again, backing up against the wall. Finally, he stood infront of her, pulling of his hood so she would see his face. Her gasp was entertaining - you could say like music in his ears - as she recognized his face whispering: "No, it's you. No, no" Her begging for him to leave her alone continued. He chuckled, bowing forwards and whispering something in her ear, then he trust his hand with the knife forward.

...

He ran, ran and ran. After he killed the Sato mistress, he opened the window to jump out of it and just in time at that as one of his fellow triad members ran out of the mansion, shouting about something the police coming. And really in the distance sirens could be heard wailing. But back to his running. In his mind he could just see the reaction of her stupid husband Mr. Sato, the man who once stole her from him. He smirked again, surley not for the last time this day. It was totally worth it.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally this is finished. Sorry to my teammates that this is not that good and that I posted it soooo late.**


End file.
